KNOW YOUR STARS: JIMMY TWOSHOES EDITION!
by Lacheetara
Summary: The Know Your Stars guy from 'All That' picks on the Jimmy Two-Shoes cast. :P
1. Jimmy

Welcome to Know Your Stars: Jimmy Two Shoes edition! (To better understand know your stars, if you don't understand it already, Youtube it, Google it or search it on here. There is ALOT of Know Your Stars stories.)

FIRST UP, JIMMY!

N stands for the voicer... Person.... Yeah.

* * *

N: Know your stars... Know your stars... Know your stars... Jimmy Two-Shoes...

Jimmy: *walks on stage* Hello? *turns around* Heeelllloooo???? *sees a chair with a spotlight turned on over it* Hey, a chair! Well, I am kinda tired... *sits down on the chair*

N: Hello, Jimmy!

Jimmy: AHH! *falls out of chair* WHO WAS THAT?!

N: Jimmy two-Shoes.... Is secretly in love with Heloise...

Jimmy: Hey! That's not true! *SHIFTY EYES.=D*

N: Jimmy Two-Shoes... Plays with dolls...

Jimmy: Hey! Stop that!

N: Jimmy Two-Shoes.... He stole those pants....

Jimmy: WHAT?! I did not! I bought them!

N: Let's see the reciet...

Jimmy: I don't have the reciet.

N: Mmmhmm.

Molotov: *Breaks through the ceiling* I KNEW IT! Give up the pants, Two-Shoes!

Jimmy: I didn't steal them!

Molotov: Do we have to take them by force, maggot?!

Jimmy: *sighs* No... *takes off his pants* Well, now I'm in my under wear! Not cool, voiceperson, Not cool!

(IN MISERY INC...)

Heloise: *is watching the show on the internet* *Drools*

Lucius: *who is standing next to Heloise also watching* *narrows his eyes* Close your mouth, Heloise.

(BACK TO JIMMY...)

N: Jimmy Two-Shoes... He has a part-time job as a whaler...

Jimmy: What?! NO! That's terrible! I love whales!

N: Prove it.

Jimmy: I... Can't.

N: Jimmy Two-Shoes.... He's half bunny-rabbit...

Jimmy: uhm... No... I'm all human...

N: Jimmy Two-Shoes... He makes out with a Heloise doll...

Jimmy: Stop it!

N: You didn't say it wasn't true... Now you know Jimmy Two-Shoes, the Heloise-loving Playing with dolls pants-stealing half-bunny whaler...

Jimmy: I am not! They do not know me! Hey! HEEEYYYY!!! *waves arms* HHHHEEEEEEEYYY!!!!

* * *

Next is Heloise! =D


	2. Heloise

The second chapter of Know Your Stars. =D

* * *

N: Know your stars... Know your stars... Know your stars... Know your stars... Heloise.... uhh... Whatever her last name is...

Heloise: *wanders in the room* Okay, I was told to come in here by some wolf-thing. What do you want?

N: Heloise...

Heloise: WHO'S THERE? I'm armed! *holds up her freeze ray*

N: Her last name is Bob...

Heloise: What...? That's not my last name!

N: Then what is it?

Heloise: I'm not telling you.

N: Mmmhhmmm. Heloise... She has a full grown beard on her face...

Heloise: I DO NOT! TAKE THIS! *shoots freeze ray at the ceiling where the voice is comeing from. The ceiling freezes*

N: You must be blind, too. Ya missed.

Heloise: *bares her teeth* You're really pushing it now, buddy.

N: Heloise... She has a shrine dedicated to Jimmy Two-Shoes...

Heloise: WHAT?! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!?!?!?!?!

N: You mean it's... True...? I didn't really know...

Heloise: Y-You didn't...?

N: Nope.

Heloise: Well... This is... Akward...

N: Yep....

Heloise: *looks at the camera* HEY PEOPLE! YOU DIDN'T JUST HEAR THAT!

N: Yes they did...

Heloise: Shut up.

N: Heloise... Is the president of France...

Heloise: What...? No, Nicolas Sarkozy is the president of France...

N: Heloise... Or as she likes to be called: Le president Heloise de le Fance.

Heloise: Hey! You're not listening to me! **I'm not the president of le France, okay?!**

N: Heloise... When it's her time off, she has a Jimmy doll and Heloise doll that she makes kiss...

Heloise: NOT I DON'T! *picks up the chair and thows it*

N: Heloise... She's not wearing underwear today...

Heloise: Hey! Yes I am!

N: Heloise... No, she's not wearing underwear today...

Heloise: Yes I am!

N: Not that you probly care, much about her under wear, still none the less, I gotta say, Heloise isn't wearing under wear today...!

Heloise: I AM TOO WEARING UNDER WEAR!

N: Prove it.

Heloise: No!

N: Heloise... She it the best president of France...

Heloise: I'M NOT THE PRESIDENT OF FRANCE!

N: Bye, bye, Heloise. Or as the say in France, audios!

Heloise: THAT'S BYE IN SPANISH! NOT FRENCH! THAT'S IT! *stomps over to the door leading out of the room and kicks it in* I'M OUT OF HERE! *leaves*

N: Now you know Heloise, who's last name is Bob, has a full grown beard, blind, has a shrine dedicated to Jimmy, plays with dolls, and doesn't wear underwear. And she's president... OF FRANCE!

Heloise: SHUT UP!!!!!

* * *

Next is.... BEEZY J. HEINOUS!


	3. Beezy

Now Beezy' up!

* * *

N: Know your stars.... Know your stars... Know your stars........ Beezy J. Heinous.....

Beezy: *is lying on the ground next to the chair sleeping*

N: Beezy....

Beezy: *STILL snoring*

N; Beezy....

Beezy: *Continuing to snore*

N: BEEZY J. FREAKING HEINOUS!

Beezy: HOLY GRAVY DIPPED CHICKEN LEGS!

N: OH NOW YOU'RE AWAKE!

Beezy: AHH! WHO'S THERE?

N: Welcome to-

Beezy: Grandma?

N: No-

Beezy: That pizza crust ghost?

N: SHUT UP.

Beezy: Okay! Sheesh.

N: Beezy J. Heinous... He eats his own claw-clippings...

Beezy: *Is eating his own claw-clippings* So?

N: *facepalm* Beezy J. Heinous... He LOVES wevils...

Beezy: *stops eating his own toes* Umm... Guy? That's not true. I HATE *close up on Beezy's face, his voice becoms all ecoey* _**WEVILS.**_

N; Beezy J. Heinous... He _loves _Heloise...

Beezy: EWWWWWWW!!!!! No way!

N: Beezy J. Heinous... He's secretly a wevil in disguise...

Beezy: WHAT?! Really?! *checks himself for a zipper, spins around in circles trying to check if it's on his back, then falls on the ground* Oh that's cute. _Real_ cute.

N: Beezy J. Heinous.... Thinks _I'm CUTE..._

Beezy: Wha? No! I didn't mean it _that_ way!

N: Beezy J. Heinous _loves me...._

Beezy: No! I have a girl friend! See? *pulls Saffi out of nowwhere and shakes her*

Saffi: .... YOGURT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

N: Beezy J. Heinous wants to make out with me...

Beezy: No!!!!

N: Sorry Beezy, I'm taken.

Beezy: I don't love you!

N: Yes you do.

Beezy: No!

N: Yes.

Beezy: No!

N: Yeeeesssss......

Beezy: I want my money back!

N: You didn't pay to come here....

Beezy: NO YOU ARE!

N: Beezy J. Heinous... He thinks 5+5= taco....

Beezy: You mean it doesn't?

N: Beezy J. Heinous... Thinks his dad is an idiot...

Beezy: What?! No! Do you know what you just did?

N: Yep.

Lucius: *bursts through the door, breaking it, with a ton of his soldiers close in pursuit*

Beezy: Dad!

Lucius: I HEARD YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT?!

Beezy: No! nononono dad, no!

Lucius: WE'LL TALK ABOUT THIS AT HOME! GRAB HIM, MOLOTOV!

Molotov: Yes sir! *picks up Beezy and marches out the door*

Beezy: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!

N: Now you know Beezy J. Heinous... He loves me...

Beezy: I DON'T LOVE YOU!!!!!!

* * *

Who do you think should go next?


	4. Jez

Jez'll be fun. l:3

Yeah, I know most of you chose Lucy for the next chapter. I lied. :D

N: Know your stars... Know your stars... Know your stars... Jez... Whatever the heck her last name is. What's with these people? Only, like, three people in this place have last names! What the fudge?

Jez:Okay, I'm here! Where's my 283642378648723 karat dimand ring?

N: Sit down first...

Jez: Fine! *sits down*

N: Jez... She lives in a cardboard box...

Jez: WHAT? I'll have you know I live in the finest mansion in Miseryville!

N: O REALLY?

Jez: YES REALLY!

N: NO WAI.

Jez: What?

N: Your face.

Jez: My face is beutiful thank you very much!

N: No it's not. Jez... Is the ugliest woman in Miseryville...

Jez: HEY! I'LL CALL MY LAWARS ON YOU!

N: No you can't... I'm not real...

Jez: Yes you are!

N: No I'm not... This is _all_ a figment of your imagination...

Jez: No! It can't be!

N: Jez... Is batchiz insane...

Jez: No I'm not!

N: Jez... Isn't getting a 283642378648723 karat dimand ring...

Jez: WHAT?

N: Jez... Is so very gullible...

Jez: No I'm not!

N: Jez... Are you the one who wrote gullible on the ceiling?

Jez: Huh? *looks up* I don't see gullible up there.

N: See?

Jez: See what?

N: Never mind.

Jez: What?

N: Gullible.

Jez: I'll get my boyfriend to throw you in jail!

N: Are you deaf too? I already said I wasn't real.

Jez: You are too!

N: Am not.

Jez: Yes you are! I'm not insane!

N: Oh yeah? Prove it.

Jez: Oh yeah? Maybe I will!

N: Oh yeah? How?

Jez: Some how!

N: Oh really?

Jez: Yes really!

N: OOOHHH REALLY?

Jez: YES! YES REALLY!

N: ... Nuh uh.

Jez: Shut up!

N: Make me.

Jez: I'm not going to! But Lucious will!

N: Oh? How will he make a FIGMENT OF YER IMAGINATION shut up?

Jez: I'M GOING TO GET HIM RIGHT NOW! *Jez leaves*

N: Wow. She shure was annoying. Now you know Jez... She's so gullible.

Jez: AM NOT!

N: ... Ha. This chapter was annoying.


End file.
